


mulligan

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Golfer Jaebeom, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Soccer Player Jinyoung, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jaebeom plays golf, and Jinyoung plays soccer.It's not a perfect match, but the two of them learn how to get over it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	mulligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriswuyoufine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriswuyoufine/gifts).



> _"A **mulligan** is a second chance to perform an action, usually after the first chance went wrong through bad luck or a blunder. Its best-known meaning is in golf, whereby a player is informally allowed to replay a stroke, even though this is against the formal rules of golf."_

Fall is Jaebeom’s favorite time of year on campus. When the trees start to turn shades of red and yellow, taking a jog around campus in the morning is the way he starts his day. Everyone thinks being a golfer doesn’t require much rigorous training or activity— but cardio and strength training helps on long tournament days that seem to drag on forever. He ends his run by stopping at the gym, doing some light weight training by himself since most of his friends that also play golf prefer to sleep in on most mornings. 

Jaebeom is on the unfortunate end of catching most of the soccer team practice together— he wonders if that’s normal, for most, if not all— that the entire team works out together. He’s used to seeing one of them the most. Jinyoung is a midfielder and the one that Jaebeom seems to run into everywhere on campus. They’re not even in the same major or have any classes together, and as a campus as big as theirs it should be unlikely that they run into each other so often. 

He’s about to switch machines since he’s done a little too much leg work today already. When he sits down on one of the benches, he can hear a quiet scoff from behind him. That’s nothing unusual either, since Jinyoung invited himself to be a part of Jaebeom’s audience on way too many occasions. 

“The gym is for athletes,” Jinyoung comments. His arms are crossed against his chest, and Jaebeom can see the sweat dripping down his forehead. “Not hobby golfers.” 

“I _am_ an athlete,” Jaebeom says, and turns to ignore him this time. He’s heard enough comments about the silly uniforms they have to wear. Black or white pants, and a purple polo. The gold UW logo on the chest is the same as anyone’s, and Jaebeom is still considered a division one athlete. “Whatever,” Jaebeom gets up from the bench and makes sure to pick up his bag off the floor. “I’ll get going.” 

“See you around, then,” Jinyoung replies, and takes Jaebeom’s seat on the bench. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes, even though he’d rather not have to see Jinyoung around campus ever again. “I guess I will.” 

* * *

Jaebeom is consistent when it comes to his schedule. There’s time spent in the library after classes, and instead of spending time in the gym after dinner (like many UW students tend to do), Jaebeom opts to take a jog around the indoor track. It’s gotten a little colder, and he forgot to swap out his gym shorts for sweatpants. 

He’s already done a mile, and he steps off to the side of the track to check the time on his phone. It’s just after seven, and Jaebeom thinks he still might have some time to go to the range and practice for a bit before heading back home and going to bed early. He stretches for a bit, and just before he leaves the track he accidentally bumps into someone solid. 

As luck would have it, there’s only one person who would also be here at this time. 

Jinyoung’s here, decked in his UW soccer branded workout clothes. The black and purple seem to fit him better than it does on Jaebeom. He only eyes him in response, as if he’s waiting for Jaebeom to apologize first. 

“Sorry,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Didn’t see you.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Jinyoung scoffs. “What are you doing here anyway?” he asks. 

“Running,” Jaebeom answers. “Same as you.” 

“Don’t know why you bother,” Jinyoung says, staring Jaebeom down again. He steps forward, and Jaebeom thinks he may be standing a little too close. “What do golfers even need to do? Besides swinging around a club all day.” 

“Look,” Jaebeom sighs. “I don’t expect you to understand any of the patience, or skill—” 

“Skill?” Jinyoung asks. “Sure.” 

“Whatever,” Jaebeom says, and bumps into Jinyoung’s shoulder on his way out. “I don’t need to talk to you anymore.” 

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung jogs up behind him, and Jaebeom just walks faster. He doesn’t turn around and instead walks towards the driving range. 

“To practice,” Jaebeom says, and doesn’t even turn around to look at him. 

He knows Jinyoung is still following him, and the driving range at their university was pretty open— it was next to the bigger gym facility, and it’s usually pretty quiet on most nights. Jaebeom and the rest of the golf team get a lot of good time into practice, and they also let non-students use the range. 

He doesn’t get to use his normal set of clubs at the range, just the sets that they have for people to rent out and borrow. All Jaebeom does is give the guy at the desk his student ID, and Jaebeom gets a set to practice with. Jinyoung isn’t far behind, although he doesn’t know if Jinyoung even bothers getting his own set. 

It’s a little empty at the range for this time, and Jaebeom prefers the spot right in the middle. It’s good that no one else is here, and Jaebeom can take as much time as he wants. He holds the driver in his hands and takes a few practice swings before he bothers with the golf ball. After the third swing, Jaebeom goes for real this time— hitting the ball and letting his eyes follow as it flies down the range. 

“Seriously,” Jinyoung scoffs. “As if this is hard or something,” he comments, and Jaebeom looks back to notice him leaning on one of the spare clubs that Jaebeom had checked out. 

“You try it then,” Jaebeom shrugs. “If it’s so easy.” 

He steps out of the way for Jinyoung, carefully placing another golf ball on the tee for Jinyoung to take his chance. Jaebeom only observes, seeing how Jinyoung approaches his practice swing. It’s an effort at mimicking Jaebeom— but the movement of his hips isn’t as precise. Jaebeom has to hold in a laugh when Jinyoung finally hits the ball off the tee— only for the ball not to go very far at all. 

“Not so easy, is it?” Jaebeom teases and takes hold of Jinyoung’s club. “I told you, it’s skill and precision.” 

“I’d like to see you come to soccer practice then,” Jinyoung says, trying not to sound embarrassed. “Why don’t you show me how?” 

“Just watch me again,” Jaebeom instructs. He tries to demonstrate his swing again, walking Jinyoung through it by talking about how he moves his hips. It doesn’t seem to be enough, because Jinyoung’s still staring at him with his brows furrowed. “Come here,” Jaebeom nods. 

Usually, it’s the other way around. Jaebeom would’ve had his hands wrapped around Jinyoung to guide him, but he tells Jinyoung to stand behind him and place his hands around his waist. He doesn’t take a big swing, just enough to get the range of motion going to show Jinyoung how to do it properly. 

“LIke this,” Jaebeom explains, and does it a few more times. He didn’t put a ball on the tee, and he can feel Jinyoung tighten his grip around his waist. He’s a little less cold now, even while wearing his running shorts. Jinyoung feels solid and warm behind him, and Jaebeom tries not to lean back into him. “You feel it, right?” 

“I feel something,” Jinyoung hums and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist. “This is nice, isn’t it?” 

“It’s—” Jaebeom drops the club, and he’s just glad that no one else is at the range right now. He hates to admit it, that he’s thought of Jinyoung like this after all the times they’ve bumped into each other at the gym. “It’s okay,” he stutters. 

“C’mon, Beom,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. “I know you’ve thought about it.” 

Jinyoung loosens his grip around his waist and lets his hands dip into the waistband of Jaebeom’s shorts. It’s a little too risky, and Jinyoung presses his lips to the back of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom whimpers, completely forgetting they’re still at the range. He’s a little dizzy, and Jinyoung has one hand supporting his waist while he leans back into him. 

“You always wear these shorts,” Jinyoung hums. “Is it for me?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” Jaebeom breathes out. “It’s not like you ever look anyway,” he clears his throat and places his hand over Jinyoung’s. 

“Who said I wasn’t?” Jinyoung’s hands are on his hips again, pulling Jaebeom in until their bodies are fully pressed together. He lets his hand dip underneath the waistband of Jaebeom’s shorts again, going further until he wraps his hand around his cock. “I always look when you’re at the gym.”

“I—” Jaebeom stutters. “I was under the impression you didn’t want me there,” Jaebeom barely manages to breathe out. Jinyoung still has his hand under his shorts, and Jaebeom stifles a groan the moment he gives him a little more friction. 

“Just teasing,” Jinyoung murmurs and slips his hand back out of Jaebeom’s shorts. He can feel Jinyoung behind him, with his cock pressed right against his ass. It’s still too overwhelming for Jaebeom to do anything here, so he settles for grinding his hips back into Jinyoung. “Fuck,” Jinyoung groans. 

“Should we get out of here?” Jaebeom asks. 

“God,” Jinyoung says, and lightly bites down onto Jaebeom’s neck. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t live too far from the range, and despite being an athlete, Jinyoung seems to be an uncoordinated mess when they get to his apartment. Jaebeom stumbles and tries not to trip on something the moment he walks past the door, and Jinyoung takes hold of his hand to drag him to his bedroom. The lights are dim, and it’s so quiet until Jinyoung pushes him down onto the bed and strips off his shorts in one quick go. 

“You don’t need to worry about noise,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom reaches out to pull Jinyoung’s shirt off over his head. “My roommates are at the library like all the time.” 

Jinyoung kisses him this time— his lips just as soft and plush as they look. Jaebeom’s been caught staring at his mouth on a few occasions, and he still can’t believe that he’s here right now, after all the times Jinyoung teased him at the gym. He’s still embarrassed to admit that he’s hard, and Jinyoung has one hand wrapped around his cock while he peppers soft kisses down his neck. 

“Beom,” Jinyoung breathes out. It’s that nickname again— one that only Jaebeom’s teammates call him. Jinyoung wouldn’t have known unless he stuck around, or watched him at the driving range. He wonders if there’s something more, and Jaebeom bucks his hips upward into Jinyoung’s hand. “Not yet,” Jinyoung mumbles, and pins down Jaebeom’s waist to the bed. 

He flips Jaebeom onto his stomach, and Jaebeom lets him take the lead. He’s a lot stronger than he looks— and Jaebeom remembers those mornings at the gym when he tried not to stare every time Jinyoung worked out with his teammate Jackson. Both of them were into heavy lifting, and Jinyoung pushes down on his lower back until Jaebeom moves his hips down. 

He can hear Jinyoung fumble with the bottle of lube, feeling it drip down onto his taint and between his thighs. There’s so much of it, and Jaebeom thinks that Jinyoung seems to prefer things this way, just as messy and sweaty as he is in the gym. He presses one finger against Jaebeom’s taint, and before he can go any further, Jinyoung mumbles something about a condom. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans, and Jaebeom can feel him pushing his thighs together. He drizzles more lube between them, letting it warm up on his hands and skin until he can feel Jinyoung’s cock pressing up against his thigh. “I don’t have any,” Jinyoung sighs and presses his cock between Jaebeom’s thighs. 

“I like it like this,” Jaebeom says, trying to guide Jinyoung his thighs. “Just—” he shifts and pushes his thighs together around Jinyoung’s cock. “Use my thighs like this.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t need to repeat himself, and Jinyoung keeps one hand against Jaebeom’s lower back while he brushes his cock right against his taint. He wishes that he had a condom, but he’ll have to settle for this just for now. It feels just as good when Jaebeom gets used and can feel Jinyoung’s body heat pressed against him while he fucks between his thighs. The friction of it is just as good, wet and lewd while Jinyoung squeezes his thighs together. He wonders if Jinyoung was watching him the same way Jaebeom always was, listening to the soft moans that come out of Jinyoung’s mouth while Jaebeom only echoes them. He slowly grinds his cock against the mattress until Jinyoung suddenly stops, moving Jaebeom until he’s settled onto his back again. 

“What are you—” Jaebeom gasps, and Jinyoung ruts his cock right against his. His face is flushed pink, and Jaebeom hides behind his arm when he realizes that Jinyoung can really notice like this. Jaebeom’s never been embarrassed about his size, but he’s noticeably smaller than Jinyoung. 

“It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t get you off,” Jinyoung says, his voice sounding a little sweeter than usual. He doesn’t make any other comment about him, only rubbing his thumb over the head of Jaebeom’s cock to give him more friction. He’s so good with his hands, and Jaebeom bites down on his lips when Jinyoung moves a little quicker, grinding his cock right against his and pressing the heat of their bodies together. 

He’s not going to last any longer, and Jinyoung teases him again, letting the precome drip onto his fingers before bringing them up to Jaebeom’s lips. He sucks down on his fingers, and Jinyoung lets out a low hum of satisfaction before drawing them back out. He almost feels like a teenager again, desperately rutting his cock against Jinyoung’s until the both of them come at the same time, messy between both of their stomachs until Jinyoung brings his fingers to Jaebeom’s mouth again so he can taste the both of them on his fingers. 

Jinyoung lays on top of him, their chests pressed together while he slowly withdraws his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth. He carefully traces Jaebeom’s cupid’s bow with his index finger, letting the spit build up on his lips and spreading it across Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“I think you deserve a little more next time,” Jinyoung says, quiet and soft next to Jaebeom’s ear. “Shame we didn’t get more time.” 

“I’m not the one who forgot to buy condoms,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “I don’t mind if we don’t use one,” Jaebeom admits, and he wonders if it was a mistake. 

“You could’ve told me that earlier,” Jinyoung says, and playfully bites Jaebeom’s earlobe. “For next time.” 

_Next time_. The words seem to echo in Jaebeom’s head, and he doesn’t know how to respond other than a small nod. Jinyoung seems to like this answer and moves down to press his lips against Jaebeom’s neck. 

* * *

Soccer games are always free for students to attend. All Jaebeom needs to do is show the person at the ticket booth his student ID, and he’s good to go to sit wherever he wants in the stands. He’s never gone to a game before, saving most of his free time to go to the big college football games with his friends even if he didn’t care. It’s a chilly November evening, and Jaebeom’s wearing the UW soccer sweatshirt that Jinyoung let him borrow. It has his name and number on the back, and Jaebeom pulls the hood over his head and hopes that none of his friends are here to recognize him. 

He takes a seat to the side of the stands, just near the front. It’s close enough that Jaebeom can hear all of Jinyoung’s teammates yelling at each other on the field during warmups. It’s not as big as a football game, but Jaebeom watches with his hands shoved into his pockets. He’s still getting used to the cold, and he wonders how Jinyoung can stand it, in nothing but his uniform and shorts.

Jinyoung seems to spot him in the crowd, jogging up to the side of the field just to give him a small wave. Jaebeom waves back and presses his lips together to form a tight smile. Jinyoung invited him to come, just an off comment from the last time they hooked up and Jinyoung dropped a clue about wanting him to be there if he wasn’t busy.

So Jaebeom decided to come to the game. 

He doesn’t follow enough soccer, but it’s easy for him to keep up. They’re playing against Stanford, and it’s hard for Jaebeom not to watch Jinyoung. He’s quick on his feet, and Jaebeom hates to admit that Jinyoung has always been an exceptional athlete. They’re pushing forward on the field, and everyone in the crowd is already standing at this point. Jinyoung is so close, playing off the pass from one of his teammates before kicking the ball into the goal. It hits the back of the net, and the crowd cheers. 

Jaebeom joins in and claps, watching Jinyoung as he takes a bit of time to celebrate his goal. He brushes his fingers against his lower lip, and if Jaebeom wasn’t mistaken, he was looking at him. He points into the crowd, and back to the W logo on his chest— and Jaebeom thinks it’s supposed to be for him. At least, he hopes it is. 

* * *

The game ends, with the Huskies winning 1-0 and sending Stanford home empty-handed. Jaebeom sticks around, walking off towards the field where he can see Jinyoung celebrating with some of his teammates. He watches as Jinyoung excuses himself for a moment, and jogs over to where Jaebeom is standing. 

“So, how’d you like the game?” Jinyoung asks, wiping his sweaty hair off of his forehead. 

“It was fine,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Nice goal.” 

“I hoped you would like it,” Jinyoung smiles, sounding more confident now. “It was for you.” 

Jaebeom steps forward, and tugs on the collar of Jinyoung’s jersey. He doesn’t care that Jinyoung’s teammates are staring at them now, and Jaebeom smiles back at him. 

“Good. I hoped it would be.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
